Not So Accidental
by LeatherAndHeelsKindaGirl
Summary: After being kept away for 5 years Dahlia it now starting Hogwarts as a 6th year. After meeting James potter and getting into a life changing predicament so not so sure how to think. It gets harder when she finds out a secret kept from her all these years by her parents. A secret that changes her life. JSPxOC, SMxRW
1. Train rides, Hogwarts, and Roommates

Dahlia's P.O.V

"Dahlia, Wake up or we'll be late" I heard my mum yelling from down stairs. I moaned into my pillow and hopped up my bed. I picked up the shirt that was sitting on the chair beside my bedroom window. After I had my top on, I put on my pants and the rest of my outfit that I had planned last night.

I walked across the hall into the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror; I grabbed my wand and sleepily cast a spell. Just in seconds my wavy/curly sandy blonde hair was straight. I preferred that way rather than being untamable and all over the place. I quickly applied all my makeup and my jewelry. On my right hand on my third finger I slipped on my lucky ring.

My .lucky ring was a silver serpent that wraps around my finger. My grandfather had given it to me on my 11th birthday. He was so happy that day, but towards the end of the day he and my father started to argue and he left. They've forgiven each other but you ca still feel the tension in the room whenever my grandparents visit.

"Dahlia are you ready yet?" my mum asked coming up the stairs. She stood in the door way of my bedroom.

"I'm right here" I said and she turned around, I gave her a small smile

"Your father already loaded all your stuff. Do you have everything else you need? Tooth brush? Do you have you contacts?" She bombarded me with questions.

"Yes, yes, and yes" I said "I'm as prepared as I'll ever be. After all it is my first year at Hogwarts." I said

My mother sighed "Are you still upset about this whole thing?" she asked

"What? Nah, I'm completely over the facts that I have to start a new school that's full of magic. Do I mind the fact that I'm already 16 and just now starting to go to Hogwarts? Of course I don't." I said sarcastically

She gave me a hard look and walked out of the room. I went into my bedroom and did a double check to make sure I had everything and I did. I walked back downstairs to find my dad and my brother loading up the car.

"There she is! Are you ready for your first day?" my dad asked

"I couldn't be any more excited" I said sounding sarcastic "Am I going to have to do the sorting hat thing? Because it will be embarrassing to have to do it at 16 years old." I pointed out

My brother agreed with me on this "She right, it would look kind of strange." He said

"Thanks Big bro" I said

"No problem little sis" he said back getting in the car.

My dad pulled me into a hug "I've already talked to Professor McGonagall. She said that as soon as you get to Hogwarts go straight to her office. There you will be able to be sorted privately." He said

I hugged him back "Thank you so much dad!" I said

"It's no problem at all." He said "Don't worry about fitting in anyways. Remember your mother and I have taught you everything there is to know. Plus your brother helped you every time he was home from break. You'll be fine. You're strong. You're a Malfoy." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks dad" I said and got into the car.

The car ride there was silent we really didn't talk much anyways. It wasn't long before we were at kings cross station. I got out and grabbed my bags. I didn't even wait for my family before running through the brick wall. I stood there for a bit while I waited for the rest of them to hurry.

Finally they came through "About time!" I said

They rolled their eyes, while they hugged us good bye. My mum was constantly reminding me to make sure I had everything. I kissed her good-bye and hugged my dad good-bye. After saying our good-byes my brother and I boarded the train.

He found a compartment and I sat down "It's okay if I sit here right? I mean endless you don't want your friends meeting or something." I said

He gave me a weird look "What? No, your fine, I mean you can sit there" he said "So are excited?" He asked

"Maybe just a little, I'm more nervous than excited. I mean come on I'm starting as a 6th year, doesn't that seem strange? I really don't want people asking question" I told him.

"Hey its okay sis, I completely understand. I still don't know why mum and dad just didn't send you the same time they sent me." He said shrugging his shoulders

I cocked my head to the side "Huh" I said let out a sigh.

"What? What is it?" Scorpius asked me

"It nothing, just the fact that not even I know why they home schooled me instead of just sending me here in the first place." I told him

I hear the door to the compartment open and saw a boy with tawny skin standing there. "Hey, look who it is. It the other Malfoy, man I haven't seen you in two years! Can you believe that?" He said. The kid's face looked familiar, I have seen him before but I can't remember his name.

"You probably don't remember my name. It's Chad, Chad Zabini. You know Blaise Zabini's kid, your dad's best friend" H said

Then my eyes lit up and I gave me a huge hug. "I knew who were I just couldn't put a name with a face" I explained.

"It's okay kid, I can't blame you. We haven't seen each other in years" he said "But I mean, damn! You've gotten so much older in those two years. Say how old are you now?" he asked

I gave the are-you-kidding-me look. "Oh that's right, you and Scorp are twin. Forgot all about that" he said sounding embarrassed. Then he gave me a puzzled look.

"Say, did your hair get darker or something? I mean you used to be a spitting image of your dad and your brother but something seems different about you." Chad said

I grabbed a piece of my sandy blonde hair and looked at it. Then I looked at my brother's snow colored hair. Over vacation I had dyed my hair a darker color and cast a spell to turn my skin color a shade darker. I would have gotten tan the regular way, except for the fact being so pale I would just burn instead of getting a tan. I did all these things because of this year. I didn't want to come to Hogwarts being the exact copy of my brother.

I liked the new me better anyways. I looked better with a darker shade of blonde and a little color to my skin. My mum, dad, and my brother all agreed that I had looked better with this change. My parents said it made me look older. My grandmother told me it added a different kind of beauty to me face even though I had no idea what she was saying. I mean was I ugly before?

If you ignore the darker hair and darker skin I still looked like my brother. My facial features weren't as pointed as his. My facial features were a bit softer then his and my fathers. Just like the both of them I have hard stone grey eyes, with pale pink lips.

"Yeah, I dyed it and decided to get a tan. I didn't want to come to school looking exactly like Scorp." I explained

"Hey! What's wrong with looking like me?" He asked pretending to be hurt

I just shook my head at his stupidity. I looked at chad, his skin was dark. His brow eyes were so dark hey were almost black. He looked much like his father, Blaise. His cheeks bones were also just as high.

'I'm going to take a nap. Let me know when we're almost there so I can change" I said laying my head down to sleep.

A while after I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up to see my brother.

"It's time to get ready sleepy head" he said ruffling my hair "Go and get ready." He said and I did so.

Quickly I got my robes on and sat back down in the compartment. Scorpius was already in his robes as was Chad. I took a seat and waited until the train stopped. Soon enough we were at Hogwarts. I, my brother, and Chad all got off the train.

After getting on the boats and finally arriving I looked at my brother. "Where is McGonagall's office?" I asked

He gave me directions and then I left. I went up the stair case and walked to a giant oak door. I slowly pushed it open, and looked around. Inside was a fireplace with a couch and a chair.

"You must be Ms. Malfoy" I heard a voice and I turned around.

There was an elderly woman with long black hair. There were specs of grey along with all the black. Square spectacles framed her emerald eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Dahlia Malfoy" I said shaking her extended hand.

She studied me closely "I thought that you and your brother were twins? Why is it that you are darker than him?" She asked walking over to a desk

"I wanted a change, therefore I gave myself one." I answered

She lifted her head and picked up a tatter brown leather hat. "Put this on and it will tell you what house you will be in. There's no doubt that you won't be in Slytherin." She said

"Why is that?" I asked

"All Malfoys, sense the beginning of time has been Slytherin." She explained and sat the hat on top of my head.

I jumped whenever the hat started to talk.

"Slytherin!" It yelled

I smiled to myself. I looked up at McGonagall, "I remember when your father was being sorted. The hat barley even touched his head before it yelled Slytherin." She said "You may go on to the great hall. Do you know your way?" She asked

I just nodded my head as I left and started for the great hall. I walked in and saw my brother sitting down. He had seen me to because motioned for me to come on. I walked over to him and sat down in the middle of him and Chad.

"Listen up guys" he said getting his friends attention "This is my sister, Dahlia and if any of you mess with her I will hurt you." He explained

Then he turned to me "this is Adrian Hall and Jerome Taylor." He said pointing to two boys.

Adrian was a boy with tan skin and olive green eyes. His black hair was kept cut and spiked up. He was that boy you'd hope to see at a beach. The ones with tones muscles that you day dreamed about in class. Adrian was a good looking boy. He had that boyish smile that you go week in the knees.

Jerome skin was much light. His skin complexion was fair with dirty ashy brown hair. His eyes were big and blue. His facial features were like Scorp's and dad's-Pointed. Jerome that cut clean look to him. Jerome looked like the type of guy that should be in a suit.

Adrian stuck his hand out and I took it happily and shook it. "I thought you said she was your twin?" He asked.

After talking a little more it was time for bed. Scorpius showed me around the common room and told me the passwords. I headed up to my dorm and opened the door. Inside was two girls, both of them immediately looked at me.

"Are you Scorpius's sister?" One of them asked

"Yeah, I am. I'm Dahlia" I said

Her face lit up with joy 'I have been dying to meet you ever sense your brother said you'd be rooming with us" She squeaked

"I'm Talia Reed" she said pointing to herself

Talia had dark red hair that was cut in a wedge. The back of her hair was cut like a pixie cut while the front was longer. She had green hazel eyes with bits of brown in them. Her skin was light and strangely she didn't have freckles. It may sound stereotypical but she is a redhead and doesn't have freckles.

The other girl in the room introduced herself "I'm Camry Murphy" she said smiling.

Camry was a small girl, who had a petite figure and was also small in height. Her hair was a medium brown with big blue light blue eyes. She wasn't to tan but wasn't to pale either.

"Your bed it right here" Talia said and I sat my stuff down and sat on the bed.

"So do you have your schedule yet?" She asked

"Yep it's right here" I said taking out the piece of paper and handing over to her.

"Yeah you have all classes with me and only one without Camry." She said excited filling her voice

"I'm really sleepy so I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you two in the morning." I told them getting ready for bed.

"We'll wait for you and we can go to breakfast together." Camry said

"Thanks! Good night girls" I said drifting to sleep, waiting to wake and start my first year at Hogwarts.

If Only I knew what I was getting into.

**Hello! So I hope you guys like this…because it took a while to write it! It may be boring now but I promise it will get better! So please Review, Favorite, and Follow! You guys are the best :) **

**P.S- I need your help, Can someone make a fan art of James and Dahlia? Remember Dahlia is sandy blonde with grey eyes and honey colored skin. Everyone should know what James looks like (Do NOT ad glasses!). They can either be cuddling, kissing, or holding each other close. It ca be full body or just a head shot. Also remember Dahlia is Slytherin and James is Gryffindor. Thank you guys So much. I need this fan art for The Cover of the story. Send it to me anyway you can! E-mail or links! Thank you :) **


	2. So that's the new girl

James' P.O.V

I sat slowly and hit the off button on my alarm. I got up and put my robes on. I walked over to Fred and woke him up. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the common room. When I got there I saw that rose was standing there.

"I've been waiting for you!" she said quite loudly "Where's Fred?" she asked

"Geez Rose quiet down, people are still trying to sleep. He'll be down in a minute." I told her

"So this it for you huh?" she said a little bit of sadness in her voice

"Yeah this it, I still can't believe it." I said

Then Fred came down the stairs half asleep. He walked right passed us and open the portrait hole. "Are you just going to stand there? Let's go!" He said

Rose and I followed him out of the common room. We made our way to the great hall, when we got in there I saw Albus sitting by Scorpius and all his friends. I waved at him and he waved back, then he went back to talking to a girl that I have never seen here before.

I sat down by Fred and started to fill my plate up. "Do you guys know who Al was talking to over there?" I asked them

Rose looked over my shoulder and shrugged. Fred turned around and his eyes widened.

"I have no idea who that girl is, but I would sure love to get to know her." He said winking

I gave one last glance at the girl talking to my brother. I turned back around to Rose and Fred and continued to eat my food. After I was finished I left went over to the slytherin table.

I walked up to my brother and tapped his shoulder. He turned to me and smiled "Oh, hey James" He said "Do you need anything?" He asked

I scratched the back of my head "Yeah, can I talk to you before dinner?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess you could. Is that all?" He asked

"Yeah that's it" I said just as Scorpius walked over.

"Hey Al, wanna walk to class with us?" He asked Albus but then noticing that I was there. "Oh Hey James, wait did I interrupt something?" H asked

"Nah, I was just asking him something. You can have him, see you after dinner." I said and walked over to Fred who was waiting for me by the door.

Fred and I walked to transfiguration and took our seats. "What do you think of the new girl?" Fred asked me

I just shrugged in response; I honestly didn't get a good look at her. "I don't know I didn't good look, unlike you who was drooling over her at breakfast" I said

Fred sent me a glare but then laugh "How could you not she was hot!" He said "I'll let you get a closer look but I call dibbs" He said

"Sure" I said chuckling

"I'm not kidding James, I've got dibbs" His voice was serious

"Alright I heard you the first time you said it. I'll keep off you can have her all you want" I said

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley perhaps you two would like a detention this afternoon?" Professor Remington threatened

"No" I muttered

"Then I suggest you keep quiet and pay attention to the lesson" He said sternly

I threw my head back and groaned. I hated this class and I hated Professor Remington. He was the one to call you out for breathing to loud. He once gave this one kid detention for sneezing during a lesson.

He usually lets me off with a warning, I'm not so sure why though. I'm sure it's because he's scared of my dad or something. Wimp. I turned my head to Fred who was rolling his eyes. He didn't like Remington that much either. He loathe him actually, Fred like the class itself he just hated the teacher teaching it.

Fred smirked at me and mouthed the word "dibbs" I bit back the chuckled that almost escaped my lips. He must really not trust me, I don't know why though. I've always been good with dibbs plus Fred's girls usually aren't my type anyways.

I gave him thumbs up letting him know I understand and winked. Fred and I have been friends sense we were kids. I mean it wasn't hard to see him since he is my cousin and all. We've always been able to get along probably sense we're into the same things; we both like pranks, girls, and getting in trouble. I don't recall a time where we have ever fought over anything.

After Remington dismissed us I flew out of the classroom with Fred right next to me. We like to make it out before Remington and can stop and talk to us about behavior. I usually manage to escape before he can begin a lecture.

I looked around but I couldn't see Fred. He must've gotten further than me when we were running from Remington.

"Fred!" I called out to a crowd

"I'm right here" He answered walking over to my side

"Where'd you go?" I asked him while we made our way to class

Fred smirked "I thought I saw Albus and I figured his new blonde friend was with him" He said

I rolled my eyes at him "If you start stalking her she'll find you creepy instead of attractive. Haven't you learned anything from me, dear cousin?" I asked teasingly

Fred chuckled at my joke and sent me a playful glare as well. After a short walk we entered the classroom and took our seats. Professor Steele had separated Fred ad I from each other. He was forced to sit all the way on the other side of the room. I noticed that it wasn't the same people as usual.

In potions sometimes higher students got to work with the 7th years . My brother, Albus and Scorpius were usually in here when that happened. There in the middle table sat Albus and Rose and behind them was Scorpius with a girl that I couldn't exactly recognize.

She and Scorpius looked almost identical beside that her hair and skin were darker. Her facial features were slightly softer as well. She had the same pale pink lips and grey eyes that looked like they were made of steel. She looked new as well, is this chick that Fred was going all googly-eyed over?

I hate to put a damper on Fred's new fantasy but she wasn't his type. For one thing she was younger than both of us and Fred isn't good with younger girls. He usually gets to big headed and scares them off with his "Smooth moves". I can't say that I blame him though, she was definitely on the hot list…but Fred called dibbs. Not that they'll mean anything, he won't be able to get her anyways.

Wait; hold up…If she is a 6th year why haven't I seen her here before? And if she hasn't been here sense year one how did she get into an advanced potion class? I'll just talk to Albus at dinner and ask him.

At the end of class Steele gave us the extra time to do nothing sense the lesson was done. I looked over and saw Fred going over to the girl who was sitting with Scorpius. He looked over to me and winked. I threw him a quick thumbs up and shook my head slowly. I watched him as he tried to flirt with her and failed terribly at it. Whatever he said she seemed to be blowing it off.

This chick must be hard to get because lots of the younger girls love my cousin (Before they get to know him.) I mean he is one of the best looking kids at Hogwarts, besides me of course. Every time he'd say something she just pushes it away.

Dahlia's P.O.V

"So you're new around here huh?" A boy asked me

He had a darker skin complexion that looked like a coffee color. His eyes were dark like chocolate as was his hair. He had a bigger frame but it wasn't fat it was muscle. His arms were big as was the rest of his body.

"Yes and you are?" I asked

He sent me a toothy grin "Fred Weasley the 2nd?" He asked me

"Dahlia Malfoy the 1st" I said smirking him

He had a shocked expression on his face "You're a Malfoy? I didn't know Scorpius had a sister. Why haven't I seen you before?" He asked

"I was home school" I answered quickly

He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off "So the first hogsmeade trip can I take you?" He got to the point

It was my turn to raise a brow "My first day and I'm already getting asked out? Thank you but no thank you" I said

He smirked at me; I'm guessing he's not going to stop trying "Then maybe I can show you around the castle?"

I picked my book seeing as class would be over soon "I'm sure my brother or one of my roommates can do that."

Before he could make another attempt to ask me out class was dismissed and I ran out of the classroom taking my brother with me. I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't following me or anything.

"Slow down Dal, what are you running for?" Scorpius asked

"Um…Nothing just wanted to get out of there, you know?" I lied

I took one last look behind me before walking to class with Scorpius next to me.

James' P.O.V

After the lesson I had a free period and so did Fred. We usually went to the room of requirement and messed around in there or we roamed the halls. Whenever it was available we went down to the quidditch pitch and practiced for upcoming games. I was captain this year and I wanted to ready as I could be. Sense this was my last year and I didn't make head boy (Not a shocker there) I want to be able to say I led the Gryffindor to victory.

"I saw you talking to Blondie in potions, how'd that go?" I asked smirking

Fred let out a low growl and gave me a glare "She blew me off" He stated "I asked to take her to the first hogsmeade trip and she "Thank you but no thank you" He explained mimicking a girl's voice. "Then I offered to give her a tour of the castle and she said that her brother can do it"

"Wait she has a brother?" I asked

"Yeah, Scorpius is her brother. Her name is Dahlia, Dahlia Malfoy" He told me

That's why they looked so much alike! That must also be the case why they were together in class and at dinner last night. "Oi' mate; you didn't use the whole Fred Weasely II thing did you?" I asked

Fred glanced at me "I might have, why?" He asked now looking fully at me

"How did she respond to that?" I asked

Fred let out another low growl under his breath "She mocked me by saying 'Dahlia Malfoy I' Can you believe it?" He yelled clearly annoyed

"You shouldn't have come on so strong. You know that Belle from herbology? I'm planning on asking her out to hogsmeade, just watch and learn" I told him.

"You know just because rejected me doesn't mean dibbs are off" He said sending me a warning glare

I put my hands up in surrender "I got it trust me, hands off I got it" I told him.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for me. Then it came to dinner time. I remember I asked Albus to talk to me before dinner. I walked over to the Slytherin table and walked up to Albus.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked making him turn around

"Sure" He said standing up following me into the hall "What did you wanna talk about?" He asked

"You wouldn't happen to be friends with the new girl would you?" I asked smirking

Albus' eyes got as big as saucers "No, No James I'm not talking to her for you" He stated

I rolled my eyes "I don't want you to talk to her for me. I want you to talk to her about Fred, just talk about how you saw him flirting with her in potions. Then say how great he is and to give him a chance at some point." I told him

Albus eyed me curiously "Why?"

I shook my head slightly "I don't feel like hearing him complain about being rejected that's why" I told him.

Albus smirked at me "I knew it" He said

"You knew what?" I asked raising a brow at him

"I actually thought you were asking me to do this for Fred, but of course it's about you." He said jokingly

"Are you going to do it or not?" I asked

Albus stood silent for a minute or two "I'll think about it" He finally said "I'll see you later" He said before walking back into the great hall taking his seat next to Scorpius.

I took my seat next to Rose and looked at Fred. I smirked at him causing to give me a suspicious look.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked

"Well dear cousin let's just hope Albus is sympathetic" I said

Fred through his hands up in the air "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he might talk to Blondie for you" I told him

Fred frowned turned into a grin that shoed all his teeth. His eyes where big as well, damn you'd think he has been in love with this chick for forever. "Really He's going to do that?" He asked excitedly like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Calm down you bloody idiot, you'd think you've known this girl for forever" I said

Fred begins to come to his senses calming himself down. After dinner I headed back to the Gryffindor tower. I walked up the stair case with Fred right behind me. I changed into my pajama pants and left my shirt off. I climbed into bed and flicked off the light ignoring Fred's protest to turn it back on.

I just let myself drift into a deep sleep getting ready for the jumpy teenage boy that would be Fred tomorrow.

Merlin so help me.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter :) Please review! Reviews are great and they make me want to continue my stories. Love you guys :) Thanks!**


End file.
